


This is Forty

by ALCzysz17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dad Steve, F/M, Family Fluff, Getting older sucks!!, Mom Darcy, Sweetness, The awful aging process, birthday fic, kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: It's Darcy's fortieth birthday, showing a short morning in the life of Darcy and Steve at age forty.





	This is Forty

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of no where, what would Steve and Darcy be like at forty? The few kidfics I've read their always still young, Darcy being pregnant, or having a little one so I decided to write something different.
> 
> I think I'll be adding on as a series of oneshots. Showing their lives twenty years into the future, hope y'all enjoy this!

 

 

Darcy frowned in the mirror as she stared hard at her face. The frown caused the lines in her face to be more predominant which in part made her annoyed and frown even more. She touched her forehead with her fingers gently, trying to straighten the lines there that showed her aging process. Aging sucked monkey balls. There was a light sprinkling of crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes where when she smiled they crinkled. Luckily she still had her dimples; they hadn’t gone away with age.

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Darcy mumbled to herself.

“You look beautiful, Doll,” Steve commented sweetly, walking out of the shower stall while toweling himself off. His body did not show his age at all. It was still pretty damn pristine as it was ten to twenty years ago.

Forty-three did not look bad on Steve; the worse was the wrinkles on his forehead and the deeply engraved laughing lines around his mouth. His hairline receded slightly, but he still had a full head of blonde hair though more and more she was spotting some gray here and there. Darcy was very meticulous when it came to dying her hair; she was not showing her gray ‘til she was much older. Ugh she was reminding her of her mother…

“Happy birthday,” Steve said once more with that sugary sweet tone and brilliant smile on his lips. He wrapped a towel around his waist, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

“I’m not feeling so happy,” she pouted, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck while standing on her tip toes to brush a kiss onto his lips. His smile stayed as he allowed a slow kiss to exchange between them, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

“Forty’s not so bad, I made it.” Darcy rolled her eyes as they pulled away.

“Yeah, but before you know it we’ll be hitting fifty then sixty. My boobs are going to be sagging to the ground by then,” Darcy complained, turning back to the mirror as she finally started fussing with her slow drying hair. The shower sex earlier did help with her aging anxiety, but it only pushed it to the back of her mind. Now that she didn’t have Steve giving it to her hard, up against the shower wall it was back at the forefront, nagging at her.

“Do your boobs hang low, do they wobble to and fro, can you tie them in a knot, can you tie them in a bow?” Steve sang laughingly, Darcy grabbed her hairbrush and chucked it at Steve’s head as he laughed loudly, escaping to their bedroom.

“You are an asshole! Why the hell did I marry you!?” Darcy screamed at him, slamming the door behind her though a small chuckle escaped her. Damn, she loved that man but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to strangle him too.

Sighing, she went back to the mirror, staring herself down again before grabbing her breasts in her hands, testing their weight through the nightshirt she threw back on after she was done in the shower. They weren’t looking too terrible, if nothing else they were much perkier than they might have been if she hadn’t gotten into the habit of exercising more regularly after her first pregnancy. Her shoulders dropped and she huffed out another sigh before getting back to fixing her hair. Like she regretted bangs four years ago, she was regretting getting her hair chopped in a bob. Steve, of course, loved it. Kept saying how beautiful she was (though honestly even on her horrendous days he called her beautiful so it wasn’t really saying much).

Darcy had the stupid idea that getting her hair cut shorter would be more manageable, but she was so, so wrong. Especially when it came to curly hair, the beautician had said it was easier to manage, trust her. Fuck her; damn woman had no fucking idea what she was talking about. Now she had to wait till her hair grew from where it was cut at her chin, the strands were already curling up and giving her big hair around her head, “Oh just great…”

It took her thirty minutes with the flatiron to get her hair together before applying some makeup. By the time she left the bathroom Steve had already vacated the bedroom, probably downstairs already with the kids to get breakfast put together for her birthday.

“Forty,” Darcy grimaced as she thought about it. The big four-o, half her life time when considering the general life-span of women now-a-days. It was hard to believe how fast time flew; it was only fifteen years ago she met Steve Rogers, Captain America. A year later they started dating, then two years after that they married and on their honeymoon found out Darcy was pregnant.

A few tears started to well up in her eyes but she kept them at bay. She needed to hurry up and get dressed, and head downstairs. After a few minutes she decided on wearing a cute sundress she bought recently, it was modest in the chest area and coming down to just below her knees, it was a nice spring day, warm enough to justify wearing it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom before heading downstairs. As she reached the kitchen she was greeted loudly by the kids, “Happy birthday, Mom!!”

Darcy smiled at them as she came over to kiss them each. There were the twins, Margaret Jane and Jamie Grant Rogers. Maggie looked more like Darcy, though her hair was dirty blonde and darker than her fraternal brother’s with freckles on her cheeks and nose much like she had when she was eleven. Jamie looked so much like Steve, it was kind of scary, if it wasn’t for the gap between his front teeth that resembled Darcy’s she would have thought he was a clone. The twins had Steve’s eyes though, something Darcy did not mind the least bit; he had beautiful eyes. Darcy kissed both on the cheek, having to wrestle Jamie more since he was too cool to get kisses from Mom anymore.

Pre-teens…

“Happy birthday, Mommy!!” Annie cried from her booster seat, waving grabby hands at her for attention.

Maggie was named after Peggy Carter, something Steve was nervous about asking Darcy if they could. She didn’t even blink when she told him she was fine with it, but her middle name had to be Jane for her best friend. Jamie was clearly named after Bucky, but little Annie got her name in a much more different and unique way. After having the twins and getting both genders, Steve and Darcy agreed they were good, two in one go was good enough for them. Darcy had been lazy about getting her tubes tied though, that in itself should have been a forewarning that they weren’t done.

Then Tony challenged her to drunken poker, saying if he won they had to have a third child and name it after him. Darcy had a pretty damn good poker face so she decided to go along with it, she was winning too but then Thor showed up with his Asgardian mead and things went to shit fast. Darcy lost, and they had written the whole thing in a non-breakable contract. To say that Steve was not pleased was an understatement; he couldn’t look at her at all the next day when he found out. So to not cause issues with her marriage Darcy lied to Tony and said she already got her tubes tied so joke was on him.

Thor only smiled knowingly then stated if she was then it was truly a miracle because she was currently with child.

A week later Darcy missed her period…so at thirty-four she was once more having a kid. Needless to say, Darcy got her tubes tied after Annie was born.

Since Jane and Bucky were the godparents for Maggie and Jamie, they decided to make Tony/Pepper and Thor the godparents for their third. Sarah Antonia Rogers, or Annie, a nickname Tony instantly started calling her once she was born. Tony had at first protested Annie not being named Antonia, but Steve’s stern glare at him shut his mouth up. Darcy remarked that he was lucky the baby was named after him in her middle name at all, the dirty cheat.

The older Annie got the more Steve would comment on how much she looked like his mother, how fitting it was that her first name was Sarah like his mother’s. Annie had Steve’s blonde hair, same smile too but she definitely didn’t look like Darcy, and she resembled Steve but didn’t look exactly like him either. Steve had no pictures of his mother, only sketches he drew from memory and from those they both could see that Annie took after her paternal grandmother. If she hadn’t popped the baby out herself she would have thought she wasn’t hers.

“Thanks sweety,” Darcy bent down to smack a kiss on the five year olds lips, licking off maple syrup from her lips as she pulled away from the messy girl.

“French toast, bacon, sausage and English muffins for birthday breakfast, your favorites,” Steve announced, flipping over some French toast in the skillet as he winked at Darcy.

“Yummy, thanks Hon,” Darcy said joyfully, walking over to give him a kiss. They both ignored the cries of gross from the twins while little Annie ignored them all to eat.

“That’s so gross, were eating here!” Jamie complained, pulling his hand over his eyes to block the image of his parents kissing. Maggie made gagging noises in the background. Darcy giggled into the kiss, swatting Steve on the ass once they were done kissing, that gained more cries of disgust.

“Then I guess you better hurry and eat, school bus will be here in twenty minutes,” Darcy advised, taking a seat at the round table in the attached dining room with the kids. “Finish your homework?” she questioned the twins, eyeing them to see if they’d lie. Jamie never lied, well he did but it was obvious because he was a terrible liar, just like his father. Maggie, on the other hand, could lie with the best of them. She wondered if Loki had somehow corrupted her daughter, she was quite the silver-tongue.

“Yes,” they chorused, shoving more food into their mouths. All three ate like their father too, having gained the serum in their veins via Steve. They all showed advance intelligence (forcing them to put the kids into an advanced schooling process, a private school Pepper suggested), enhanced stamina and reflexes, and superhuman strength and speed. Darcy only enjoyed those benefits while pregnant; they quickly disappeared after she gave birth, unfortunately.

“Projects done?” she inquired next, smiling up at Steve when he placed a mug of coffee in front of her, cream and sugar already mixed in the way she likes it.

“Finished it last night,” Maggie stated with a shrug, inhaling her bacon like someone was gonna take it from her. Jamie was known to steal food so it wasn’t farfetched.

“Uh s-same,” Jamie stuttered, flinching as Darcy directed her motherly stare at him. After a few seconds he cracked, “Okay, I’m almost done, but it’s not due ‘til Friday!” he exclaimed quickly.

“No procrastinating Jamie,” Steve said sternly as he dumped three pieces of French toast on Darcy’s plate, adding bacon and sausage to the mix for her. It was nice to be served like this on her birthday.

“I won’t, Dad!”

“Yeah, right,” Maggie taunted at her brother. Jamie snared at her, sticking his tongue out.

“Goodie two-shoes,” he called back at her.

“Butt-face,” she growled back.

“Troll!” Jamie yelled.

“Dork!” Maggie screamed back.

“Enough!” Darcy shouted out, making everyone jump. Annie looked at everyone then started to sniffle before she full out bawled her eyes out, her screams almost drowning out Darcy’s words. “Apologize to each other and get ready for school.”

Maggie and Jamie both looked ashamed, turning to each other to apologize before escaping upstairs to their bedrooms to change for school. Steve picked up Annie, cradling her in his arms as she hiccupped, mumbling she didn’t like it when everyone yelled.

Darcy looked to her youngest remorsefully, “Sorry sweetness, Mommy didn’t mean to yell.” Annie struggled in Steve’s arms, making grabby hands to Darcy who in turn took the five year old into her lap, letting her snuggle her messy face into her neck. Steve ran a hand through her blonde hair soothingly, giving Darcy a small smile.

“So…this is forty huh?” Darcy asked jokingly, leaning back to kiss Steve’s lips.

“Yep, Sweetheart, this is forty…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's a little shit, ain't he? I think it'd make sense that he'd name his first daughter after Peggy, she meant a lot to him and I can see Darcy being very understanding as well. I always thought of Steve naming his first son after Bucky, but I like it being different so Jamie just fit better than James. And of course, little Annie was more a joke. I changed her first name to Sarah for Steve's mom, but I originally was gonna have a different bet where they were gonna have to name their third Antonia Thor Rogers, but it just didn't roll off the tongue right and though funny...it just didn't fit. I also believe that Steve's kids will gain his serum abilities, it changed his DNA so obviously that would mean any offspring would benefit from the serum running through his blood and veins. Darcy having temporary abilities while pregnant seems logical too (makes me think of Charmed, when Piper was pregnant with her first and her powers reflected her baby's powers to be), so once she popped them out she lost those abilities (though I can see a lingering effect like having a better immune system or something). 
> 
> Anyways, those are my thoughts and I really hope y'all enjoyed this oneshot. Let me know whatcha think and thanks so much for taking time to read!! ^_~


End file.
